


Consequences and Forgiveness

by Superem1215



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alpha Alluka Zoldyck, Alpha Gon Freecs, Alpha Leorio Pladiknight, Alpha Palm Siberia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Crying Killua Zoldyck, Depression, Dom/sub, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gon wants to be the one to give that hug, Intersex Omegas, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Killua needs an hug, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Biscuit Krueger, Omega Illumi Zoldyck, Omega Killua Zoldyck, Omega Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Poor Killua (Hunter X Hunter), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Gon Freecs, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Gon Freecs, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Self-Harm, Sexism, Smut, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Touch-starved Killua, Trans Character, Trauma, Wet Dream, Wishes, alpha hisoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superem1215/pseuds/Superem1215
Summary: A year after meeting his Father Gon, losing his Nen and returning home Gon presented as an Alpha by going through his first rut. A year after that he started thinking more of his best friend as a potential mate even though they have not seen each other in years. This year Bisky came to Whale Island to help him get his Nen back and he learns that for the prior 2 years she was with her other star pupil Killua Zoldyck and never told him.After separating at the world tree Killua started to slip back into his depression so to distract himself he begged Bisky to train him further along with helping him make sure his sister was safe. A month after his 15th birthday Killua had a heat and was an omega which didn't bother him as there are plenty of strong Omegas and knew gender had nothing to do with a person’s strength but it bothered some people when they were beaten by 'a small frail omega boy' and some alphas viewed him as a prize to be won or their property. After 2 years of training Bisky was asked by Gon to train him but before going she asked if he was ok with it and being alone as Alluka had her own new life away from him before she went he asked her to not mention him to Gon until he was back to his former strength.
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Biscuit Krueger & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kaito | Kite, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck & Zushi, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Mito Freecs, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Ikalgo & Killua Zoldyck, Kalluto Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Kikyou Zoldyck/Silva Zoldyck, Killua Zoldyck & Illumi Zoldyck, Killua Zoldyck & Silva Zoldyck, Killua Zoldyck & Zeno Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Mito Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Mito Freecs/Palm Siberia, Nanika & Alluka Zoldyck, Nanika & Killua Zoldyck, Palm Siberia & Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

“Killua is my best friend!” My 12-year-old self-states to some faceless body and I turn to look at the boy I was referencing- his cheeks burning red against his pale skin- he was so cute I smile to myself. Suddenly we were in a room with a bleeding girl being healed by Pitou and anger no rage flooded me so I move to kill them but something stops me it was Killua I can always tell when he’s there even when my other enhanced senses can’t my sixth special Killua sense can but why is he stopping me from ending the ant doesn’t he care about getting Kite- avenging Kite. In my rage I say something which makes Killua falter- he never falters- I don’t know what I said but Killua mentioned something that made sense and since he was so smart I decided to give Pitou an hour and broken arm. I feel Killua disappear and my anger filled mind does not care but he feels guilt as he watches the scene replays it making him want to run after Killua and beg for him to forgive him and remain by his side. I get plunged into somewhere else- the world tree- wait why was Killua leaving I want to run after him but I turn instead and walk to the giant tree but I just feel lonely- I want Killua, no I need Killua. I am in darkness and Images of Killua just run through my head starting with memories of being with him but also the newer pictures of him where he is even more beautiful, tall, slim, and angelic. I watch as light flooded into my sight even with my eyes shut and I am brought away from my thoughts of Killua.

  
I wake up from my dream to the sight of Bisky at the foot of my bed about to rip my covers off as to which I respond by clutching them and proceeding to prove I am awake. “About time you woke up- hurry up and get dressed we’ll eat breakfast after your run around the Island and if you moan at all or not already running in 5 minutes you’ll get an extra lap or 2,” Bisky commands with hands on her hips. I quickly get dressed in my work out clothes because now I have more options which are more toned down than my old get up from when I was 12, everyone says I look more fashionable which of course I do because every 2 months without fail Killua has sent me 5 new outfits and I am very grateful because even though I had been focusing on school for 2 years I still trained and was building up a lot of muscle and I was growing fast, also luckily Aunt Mito gave Killua my sizes. As I jog around the Island my mind wanders to Killua as it always has especially after he presented as an Alpha which I found odd but didn’t think much of it until I remembered that Killua and I never mentioned what we presented as so today I decided to ask Bisky about it because I’d rather not ask Aunt Mito.  
After my trip around the island I start to walk up the hill to our house and I smell pancakes and I quicken my pace and when I walk through the door I see my Nen teacher and my former home-school teacher sat at the table having a nice chat- when Bisky temporarily moved in with us I was at first a bit worried if Aunt Mito would feel uncomfortable but that was a silly thought because the 2 omegas have been getting on great this past year. “Eat up Gon today's going to be tough. We’ve managed to get you back up to your former ability, so we are going to push into manipulation.” Bisky mentioned so I quickly inhaled several pancakes and went to put the dirty dishes in the sink. Bisky and I left to our usual training spot after waving Aunt Mito goodbye.

  
As we were walking I decided to speak up “Hey Bisky, I was wondering if you knew anything about Killua because he hasn’t texted for a while and when he does its always brief but also I’ve been having dreams of him, sometimes they are just memories but other times it’s just him- he is literally all I think about aside from training. And I feel weird whenever I think of him and it is not like when we were younger and travelling together, I feel… I feel hunger in a way and longing almost- I’m worried if its something other than missing your best friend.” I confess telling her everything that was on my mind and she hums and ponders, after a moment she lets out a giggle “Sounds like you my dearest pupil are in love and that ‘hunger’ is you lusting after your cute omega best friend.” She answers. Wait did she say Killua was an omega.

  
“Bisky how do you know that Killua’ s an omega we haven’t told each other what we presented as; I was scared to know for some reason but how do you know?” I ask her, trying to ignore the fact my alpha was elated to hear that Killua was an omega. “Because before coming to train you I had been training Killua for the past 2 years. I never told you this because Killua asked me not to until you were back to your former strength, which worried me because I didn’t understand but I trust him but the fact he hasn’t texted as frequently is a bit concerning. Killua is strong and can handle whatever opponents are thrown at him, however with Alluka gone to have her own life I am even more worried. Tonight, try and get in touch with him but right now let us focus on training.” She states trying to prevent me from seeing her solemn look.


	2. Truths and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua traded his freedom to protect his younger siblings making sure no one would notice his absence for at least a while and Gon learns somethings about his best friend through the view of their teacher.

“Kil, it’s time to wake up now.” Illumi commands as he enters the room and moves towards me and as usual my body obeys his commands so in response I glance up in his direction and notice he brought someone with him. My vision is blurred so I could not depict who it was; they were male, taller than Illumi and smelt like a familiar alpha but through my broken nose I was unable to make out who he was. The alpha stalked forward so he was standing in front of me, however before I was able to fully take in his appearance, he side stepped out of my peripheral vision which currently is no longer very much because of his torture.

  
The alpha moves around my body which is suspended by chains and starts touching my mutilated torso and the alpha drags his sharp fingernails across a large deep gash covering my back and lets out a little chuckle before he plunges his hand into the wound. I did not respond in any way I just remained the same hanging from the chains binding my wrists. “Oh, darling just what have you been doing to him for the past year even I think this is a bit excessive- he is just so lifeless. However, I am going to make the most of this opportunity I have managed to get for myself. Happy Birthday indeed. ♠ ” The alpha I can now recognise as Hisoka compliments moving to his mate to give him a thank you kiss. I don’t even care that Hisoka was probably going to have some fun breaking and beating me even more all I can actually get my detached mind to focus on is that I’ve been here for about a year. I wonder if anyone has noticed my disappearance- probably not- with Alluka having her own life, Bisky training Gon, Gon focusing on training and Leorio busy being a doctor and worried about Kurapika.

  
Even if they did notice no one would come and if they did come, he can’t be saved. Considering he calculated people’s ignorance by having those packages of clothes he sends to Gon being set up so that they still send every 2 months and even with his best friend still growing using basic probability and data he can predict the sizes so they were set in advance. I chose to do this because I need to keep them out of this so I made a deal with Illumi that this could continue and whenever I get a text, he responds in a way to keep suspicion from arising. No one’s yet to realise which Illumi brings up constantly to remind me the truth that no one loves me. Whilst my big brother is getting heated with his mate my mind wanders to why I lost my freedom.

  
_It was a week before Bisky was about to leave to join Gon and go train him- she doesn’t know I’m aware of his request yet because she is worrying over me again so much so she hasn’t had time to think about it yet and I know she is either going to drag me with her or refuse to go because of me. She is mostly worried due to my relapse last week where she found me in the bathroom in hysterics and in a pool of my blood- she didn’t ask for the reason because she assumed I had another panic attack or flash back which can sometimes trigger that reaction. I never told her the real reason behind it was because Illumi had contacted me and had threatened to hurt Kalluto and Alluka then kill Kalluto and imprison Alluka again._  
_When I got the text I agreed to meet up with him after Bisky left, so after convincing Bisky that I would be ok by also agreeing that if I ever got really bad to reach out and that she should go train her other star pupil, the day Bisky left she complained about how she was silly because she got attached and how it’s difficult to leave him. It took everything in him not to break down, run into her arms and tell her everything. “I’m going to miss you and I want to thank you for being there for me these past two years even though we both know how difficult I can be. You know old hag- you’re the best and thank you for taking care of me and Alluka, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” I say earnestly._

  
_“It’s been my pleasure my sapphire and I’m glad I came because it’s been an honour getting attached to you and seeing you grow. The trust you have in me I value more than all the gems in the world, the fact you are able to act vulnerable around me means more than you’ll ever know and it makes me so happy that you accepted me into your life. You are like a son to me Killu.” My mentor admits with tears in her eyes as she hugs me into her chest and I can’t help but let out a little sob as she strokes my hair like she’s done before like after one of my nightmares when I finally let her help after a year of affectionate nagging until a caved. We bonded greatly these past few years to the point where I can show my true feelings around her without complete fear of rejection and abandonment._

  
_“You are like the mother I never had, and I know Alluka feels the same. Don’t worry about me I’ll be fine plus Alluka promised that after she finished school she would be back- which should probably be around when you should finish Gons training- I can survive two years and any way if I get too lonely I’ll just crash yours and Gons party.” I mutter slightly into her damp clothing._

  
_“Any time Killu and I can’t wait to tell Gon all about our time together and all your cute moments plus I have so many pictures to show him. I should tell him about all the times you guys texted and how you lit up or how sometimes you call out for him in your sleep and that you make him the clothes you send for his birthday and Christmas. I have so much to tell him- oh maybe I should mention your little crush on him, I bet he feels the same aw you two would be perfect together but if he ever hurts you again he is in for a world of pain. If anyone hurts you just call me and I’ll go all mama-bear on them because I just got a brilliant idea: I’m going to officially adopt you and Alluka then we tell your shitty family to fuck off.” Bisky rambles as she starts to go off topic._

  
_“Bisky I have a request- can you wait to tell Gon about the fact that we’ve been together until he is back to his former strength- I know it doesn’t make sense but please do this for me.” I request still red from embarrassment from earlier, but she can tell that I’m serious and nods in confirmation looking worried and confused._

  
I get pulled back into the real world by the sensation of the cool bloody stone floor on my body and the lack of chains. I blink up at the man who released me in surprise and see “Gon?”.

* * *

“So, the two years before you came here you were with Killua?” I ask hoping or an explanation whilst taking a bite of my meal looking at the small woman who resembles a young girl.

  
She nods picking up a napkin and wiping her mouth to rid the small bit of stray sauce. Before she can speak up and say something more about the situation someone else spoke up “Is he okay, have you heard anything from him because I’m worried about that boy- the small time he spent here I only know so much but I could tell that there was something wrong with him.” I turn to look at the person who spoke and see Aunt Mito with that concerned look she had when I came back home without him. I knew she liked Killua a lot and noticed things I didn’t at the time like how much my best friend was hurting and needed help but kept it hidden- I only grasped these things after we separated.

  
“I believe that he is okay and during the time I spent with him I learnt a lot about his past and how he views thing and I hope that I helped him learn how to open up a bit more- obviously he still has trust issues but when you gain his trust he’s actually starting to let people in. It took time but he let me in and…”Bisky pauses getting a bit choked up as she couldn’t find the words “things made sense- the way he acted, the way he fought, the way he dealt with your friendship Gon.” She mentions looking at me like I couldn’t fathom what was really going on which was probably right.

“But I can’t comprehend why someone so intelligent see’s his own worth and how he can be the way he is- how he can smile- after everything he went through he is a good person and is able to care deeply for another person. Whatever people say about him- about him being a killer by nature- it’s wrong because if he was he would have easily become like his father and conformed to the Zoldycks way of life but despite that existence and the circumstances of his upbringing being the only life he knew I don’t see how it was possible for him to be who he is today. He may not realise that the reason Alluka is the way she is today is because of the love she showed her.” Bisky finishes with a solemn look across her features.

  
I’m staring down at my food trying to understand the enigma that is Killua Zoldyck. I notice a drop of water on the edge of my plate and realise that I was crying but all I can think about is how he wants Killua to know only love and tenderness and how he wants to be the one to give hat to his best friend who gave him so much and who he took for granted. “Bisky, I know after everything I’ve done and said to him… Do you think I deserve to be by his side? Do you think he’ll ever forgive me?” I ask my voice breaking slightly.

  
Bisky smiles sweetly and replies “He has already forgiven you and to be honest I don’t think there would be anything more in the world he would want more than to be with you- he loves you and whether or not I think you deserve to be by his side my opinion doesn’t matter but if you don’t believe if you are unworthy or don’t deserve to be with him well make it so you are worthy: make him your goal. You always work best with a goal and this goal is a good one- protect him, care for him and most importantly be with him it’s all he’s ever needed.”

* * *

“Gon what are you doing here? You know what it doesn’t matter you need to get out of here- they’ll hurt you or kill you.” I beg using my elbow to support me up slightly whilst trying to get the man I love to get far away from me and my home even if all I want is to be taken away from this hell hole by him. “But Killua why would I do that I’m a guest here and I have a few things I want to do with you.” Gon answers darkly as he grasps me by my chin lifting me up and tilted my head to the side and inspecting my beaten body, I hear him snicker slightly until I’m thrown into the wall which is now broken beneath me. “Gon what are you doing?” I whimper trying to stand up but before I could get better footing, he broke my leg.

  
“You act like I cared about you, God your just a worthless piece of trash I don’t know why I didn’t get rid of you sooner but you did one thing good- you were somewhat useful. You’re not worth anything other than as a tool.” Gon insulted smirking down at me as I struggle and writhe in pain as he abuses and beats me raw- admitting me to torture unlike I’ve had before and I’m not sure I can handle and I cry out in pain as my heart breaks. For who knows how long Gon throws insults at me shredding any self-worth and love I had: I was numb. I was well and truly broken. I soon embrace the comforting nothingness as I lose consciousness.

  
“Oh, Illu I think that might have worked that little trick with your needles and my texture surprise making a fake Gon. I absolutely loved this present, but all this torturing has made me horny- lets have some fun.” Hisoka mentions turning to his mate and scoops the black haired omega and runs off to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be longer this was just a little prologue of sorts


End file.
